


Owari-magica: Beach pride

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [112]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Magical Girls, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Pride, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Beach pride party~!
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richard/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez, Fawn Belliveau/Aeron Geraldson, Salem Morson/Bridgette au Lait
Series: Owari Magica [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574
Kudos: 1





	Owari-magica: Beach pride

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | Points  
> Beetle: 951 words | 925 points  
> Bun: 1456 words | 1430 points  
> Star: 603 words | 600 points  
> Prince: 1045 words | 1020 points  
> Strawberry: 706 words | 700 points  
> Liz: 483 words | 440 points  
> Snubby: 240 words | 220 points
> 
> EXP: 2

Order: Salem, Belladona, Blythe, Luis, Aeron, Carlos 🎸, Percy, Thea, Fawn, Bridgette☕, Chara, Sierra, Eva, Hollie, Chance

  
  
  
Salem finished setting up the last chairs and looked around. Things looked great. It was the first time she had ever set up an event on her own. Now the planning and prep work was shared with Fawn but the actual set up was just done by Salem. She felt that pain again but pushed it down. Today wasn't the day to feel like shit over her twin sister. It was pride for fuck sakes and she knew Vondila would want her to be happy. She slapped her cheeks a bit and smiled. She had a crop top that she had made for Vondila on and some shorts. Her left arm was bandaged still and in the spade shaped opening there was bandages on her chest. She had gotten tattoos to remember her sister and two friends. They were still healing up so she didn't want to expose them yet to the sun.

Luis stepped onto the beach with a sigh, pulling his jacket off to tie the arms around his shoulders. His bi pride shirt he'd gotten with Ana last year barely fits- it's a crop top that's a tad tight in the shoulders now- but... he couldn't really bring himself to buy something new. Ana bought it for him.

Luis waved to Salem, and gave her a smile.

"Hey, it's been a bit."

Percy hadn't been to this kind of thing in a while. He had spent a long time mourning his friends, longer than he'd expected. He... thought he'd already skipped this part of the process. But then he ate Vanessa's grief seed, and Von died, and Ana.... was gone. The manor was so big that he didn't even see Sierra or Bebe everyday, but he did try to talk to them and not stay shut in his room, as much as they would have understood otherwise.

Thea had yet to meet any magi besides the candy girl, who she hadn't seen around since... may? Weird. She wondered what the girl was up to. On the other hand, though, she'd gotten added to the group chat sometime, and there was a big event! She snagged her old bi-pride flag and tugged it around her shoulders, using her skateboard to get down to the beach, and then holding the skateboard as she stepped onto the sand and up to where the instructions led her. Sweet.

Fawn hummed and ruffled Aeron's hair as they headed to the Sanctuary. She was excited, though... she was dreading what would happen if a few key magi were there. She hoped this would be alright, but Salem needed her, right?

☕☕☕☕

Bridgette texted Salem. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to go... she had been invited to this thing, and she was happy to be there, but... where was "here"?

Chara walked down the beach wearing a straight aliance shirt, she always believed everyone was equal no matter what. she just never been to this type of party and was worried that her being straight might put her in a bad light. but carrying her guitar as well walking to everyone gathering and gave a wave to Salem, "hey, been awhile..." she said a little nervous

Adjusting the bag on her shoulder while trying not to jostle the mini cooler in her arms too much, Sierra lagged a bit behind Percy. She'd a bit on edge lately and had been trying to keep busy. Sierra glanced over to Percy, if it had been him lost in that battle... best to focus on what did happen.

Death was weird, especially when she didn't know them very well. Honestly a day on the beach sounded nice, even if Sierra wasn't sure she was up for it.

Eva searched her room, looking for her sneakers she had lost while trying to find her pride items the night before. She had grabbed a rainbow lei her father had given her when she first came out, and that she would always wear to every pride, and a pink shirt that said 'Don't laugh it's your girlfriend's shirt'. Throwing her now found shoes on, she grabbed her sunglasses and her string bag with snacks and water before running down stairs, giving her mom a quick hug before taking off down the street towards the beach at full force.

Salem smiled at Luis and the others that were showing up. "Hey! Yeah but we've had things to deal with. But Fawn and I felt like we need a distraction." She shrugged and then felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and texted Bridgette that she needed to head towards the rocky cliff area and she would see the them.

Belladona walked next to Sierra. She wore a crop top that was the colours of the poly flag with her bi flag tied through her belt loops and hung down in the back. She hadn't been here since having that talk/fight with Salem and honestly wasn't ready to see the other but also wanted to be there with her partners and try and get back to a healthier normal.

Blythe had Eb curled up around her neck. He had told her that he would be with her till they got to the area outside the sanctuary and then he would leave. Something about him and that Salami girl not getting along. Why did she remember Percy and Belladona but not this other girls real name.

Luis laughed.

"That's fair." He turned towards Percy and Sierra, smiling little more as Bella walked up to them.

"Hey, Romeo, Anana, Mi Reina." He doesn't know what else to say.

Aeron leans back into Fawn's hand, humming softly at her affection. They swish their Nonbinary skirt around their knees, thankful they chose to wear boots. Sand was the worst.

🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos stepped onto the beach, a rainbow tie replacing his myriad of red ones.

"Where was I heading...?" He mumbled, as he pulled out his phone and called Chara.

Percy sets a platter of sandwiches down on the table for Salem, then headed over to his partners and wraps his arms around Sierra's neck from behind, so he can plant a big kiss on the top of her head.

Thea didn't know who any of these people were. She had some idea of names... but really? This was all new territory. She didn't even know who she was supposed to say hi to first.

Fawn pulls her sunhat down lower as she notices the teal and red magi who'd upset her before. She'd never learned their names. She'd come wearing a one piece bathing suit and a big shawl, and is starting to feel self-conscious.

☕☕☕☕

Bridgette came around the rocky outcropping, and finally saw her girlfriend. And a bunch of children. This was sure to be interesting. She makes a big deal of waving, wanting Salem to know she's coming.

Chara recieved the Call from Carlos and quickly explained to him how to get to the part, she was glad she invited him, she might feel more comfortable with him there. she did struggle getting close with others. but she wanted to have fun with everyone

Sierra giggled, "Careful, I didn't spend all morning on these just to spill them five steps from the table!"

Still she leaned back against him, enjoying the feeling. The gentle rise and fall of his chest with every breath was soothing. This was nice. If today as a whole could be half as nice, it would be a pretty good day.

Sierra absently glanced around. She felt a bit weird to see everyone with their unique flags and colors while she stood there in generic rainbow. She'd never been too picky on labels, so no specific flag felt like it fit. Oh well, rainbow was fine. Besides, she really liked this shirt.

Eva ran up to the beach's edge, looking around the coast for the group. Even though she hadn't seen most of them in awhile she could still recognize them from afar between all their colorful heads and clothes. She made her way down the steepish hill she had stopped at before racing off again, which was difficult with the sand and she began to regret not just wearing flip flops. As she got a little closer to the group, she felt a nervous and almost wanted to just turn around before she was seen but she shook it off, waving her hand towards them so she couldn't go back.

Hollie fiddled with the hem of her overalls, the only monochromatic thing she wore today as Seaford hosted it Pride Parade she came decked in pink, purples and blues in a "subtle" display of her own pride, she checked her phone again, down past the boardwalk and further past the rocky outcroppings at the sea, that's where that blonde candy Magi had told her the Magi of Seaford gathered, it had been long enough that she felt like it was time to introduce herself. She hoped the that magi--Marianne or something--was there, it would be nice to know someone. As she drew closer she could hear chatter and music, was this a party?

Salem smiled at the food. "I'm glad you guys could bring something!" She didn't even look at Belladona, they might have talked but that didn't stop her hate for the vet. She saw Bridgette wave and she waved back and made her way over to great her girlfriend at the half way point. "I'm glad you could come."

Belladona snorted a bit at Sierra's giggles at Percy. "Snac let her put down the other snacks first and then you two can be cute." She joked, looking around she saw new faces and old faces.

Blythe stopped and looked up from her switch to see all the people. This was a lot. Its okay she can do this she can do this. She turned her switch off and stuck it in her bag and pulled Eb off from around her neck. "Thanks for showing me the way Eb. See you later." She had no idea where to start and who to talk to. She noticed Percy and started walking right for him. He was the only one she knew so might as well start somewhere she was a little comfortable at least.

Luis reached out and flicked Bella's cheek before pulling her into a hug.

"Let Romelitititititititito be cutesy, he deserves it." He presses a kiss to the spot he flicked.

"You all do."

Aeron frowned, as they noticed Percy, Belladona, and that pipsqueak interact. And the tall guy. Ugh. They glance at Fawn, and reach out a hand.

"Babe?"

🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos smiled, and stepped up behind Chara, chuckling to himself.

"Hey, Angelita. Turn around." He taps her shoulder, and hangs up.

"Found this place, I wasn't expecting it to be outside for some reason. I'd have dressed down a little if I'd realized."

Percy snuck another kiss to Sierra before he let her go. "No, no, I'll save some cutesy for later." He nodded sagely, as if there was a limited number of 'cute' in a day. And then he noticed Blythe, and waved her over. "And Blythe! Welcome welcome, you made it!" He saw the flash of Eb's tail, but really, the group was hit or miss on the matter of the incubator. This was a safer bet.

Thea hummed and found a bag of chips on a table, snagging one and glancing around. Lots of magi, lots of magi. Mostly girls, with a few guys peppered in, and one person holding their girlfriend. Nice turnout, and a lot of flags, even if she didnt have a clue who they were. She... was starting to have a bad feeling about expecting the pink girl. She had been stressed when they last met, after all.

Fawn snagged Aeron's hand to tug them down. She wanted a kiss, and by the incubators themselves she was gonna get it.

☕☕☕☕

Bridgette hugged Salem close. Even if they didn't see each other every day due to schedules, and even when Salem was grieving Bridge gave her space, this was perfect. She pressed a kiss to Salem's cheek. "I'm just glad to see you. Are these your friends?"

Sierra smiled. "Now I'll have to wait for more cutesy?"

She pretended to huff before leaning over to give Belladona a kiss on the cheek. Then she stepped away to go put the food down.

Eva looked around the group as everyone was beginning to mingle, giving everyone a smile as she noticed some people places some snacks on a table. She didn't know what there was going to be to eat or if she needed to bring anything at all but Eva had decided to bring a few simple snacks packs for everyone. She put them on the table as she looked around to see who was here. She recognized a few faces like Percy and Aeron but there were a lot of new faces around, but the not all were Magi. Eva didn't see Ophelia around, she supposed they hadn't made it yet but maybe she;d show up later.

Hollie rounded the area and there it was, the fabled sanctuary, it's entryway host to what appeared to be a private pride party. Hollie bit her lip, was this all the magi in Seaford? There were a lot more people than she expected, and a few were....older than she expected too. People way past what normal magi lived to at least, was this part of being in a team? She began a hesitant approach towards the party, scanning each face for a familiar one but coming up short. Great, she at least hoped they were friendly.

Chance had never been to an event like this before. She really hadn't had the friend group to go with, and felt weird going alone to hang out with a bunch of strangers she didn't know. But these weren't strangers! She had fought alongside most of these people and it didn't feel as weird. Besides, a small beach party was a lot more her speed than a big parade or rally. Or even a large party for that matter.

She hadn't shown up immediately, having taken too long to tame her hair back into a poofy ponytail. Why she had decided to take it out of its braid and then attempt to brush it was beyond her, she had forgotten what her past self was thinking after the first fifteen minutes of brushing. But eventually she had forced it into something that resembled "tame" and headed out the door. She wasn't in anything too fancy, just a cute dress with purple, pink, and blue stripes to resemble the flag. She wasn't the type to go all out like that for such a small get together. Hopefully she wasn't under dressed... or forbid... over dressed.

She smoothed her skirt out as she neared the small gathering, putting on a smile as she waved to them. "Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm a bit late." She greeted with a small apology. She always seemed to be early or late. Never on time. Oh well.

Salem hugged Bridgette back. She hadn't been by her coffee shop enough lately. Just looking at the place her and Von would go made her feel shity. "I'm glad to see you to. Some of them yeah. These are the magi and supports of Seaford. I'm kinda shocked how many showed up. Haven't had this many in a long long time." She thought back to the last time this many people were at the beach it was before walpurgisnacht. "I'm really glad you could come. It was already weird setting up on my own." Her voice broke a bit but she shook her head and pushed it away. Now wasn't the time. It was pride!

Belladona laughed out a bit and was flushed. "I'm not against you guys being cute but I also don't want Sierra's hard work to go to waste." She got out and then kissed Luis and Sierra on the cheeks. She looked over to the new magi that was walking over. Percy had mentioned her.

Blythe smiled at Percy and the other three that were being cute together. "Hey yeah, Eb helped me get over here." She smiled. "This seems to be a lot more magi then what you described. Unless I visualized it wrong." She muttered the last part. Great she was already feeling out of place. She wanted to pull out her switch but also knew she needed to at least meet everyone first. Right? Thats what Becca told her. Meet people then you can play.

Luis hummed, and helped Sierra put things down.

"Mind if I be a little cute, Anana?" He smirked.

Aeron squeaked, and then melted a little into the kiss. God, Fawn was so good to them.

"Love you..." they mumble into the kiss.

🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos glances up, and spots a familiar head of loooooong blonde hair.

"My violinist!" Another person stands up, and Carlos recognizes Juan-Luis as well.

"My concert violinist!"

Percy offered Blythe a double fistbump.

"You've got this. If you don't feel comfortable talking to anyone yet, I've got you. You can stick by me and I'll introduce you."

A pretty girl wandered into Thea's orbit, and she flashed them a grin. The rainbow lei and short, dark hair were really cute.

"Hey! Thea, you?"

Fawn had been about to melt, when the yell jolts her out of the kiss. She turns and sees her teacher, the one who knew everything.

"Uhh... Hello."

☕☕☕☕

Bridgette nudged the bottom of Salem's chin up.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I'll help you take it down and next time I'll help you set it up, too? New tradition?"

Chara smiled at Carlos “sorry forgot to mention that” she said, and was glad as he got to interact with some other students besides herself though it was appreciated . She then noticed her friend Chance and waved with a happy smile

Sierra leaned over to give Luis a kiss on the cheek before opening the cooler.

"Fuck yes! The cupcakes made it!"

She pulled pulled out an array of colorfully iced cupcakes all in the style of different pride flags. "Look!" Sierra cheered, turning them towards Luis.

Eva turned to the girl that had introduced herself, She was really tall compared to Eva and she had to look up at her a little bit. "Oh! Hello I'm Eva," she introduced, glancing to her choker and making an assumption she was a newer Magi. "It's lovely to meet you, are you new in town?"

'Well, you made it this far, might as well jump in.' Hollie thought to herself as she strided over to the group, heart thundering in her chest from nerves.

Salem smiled. "Yeah that would be great. Thank you." She pressed a kiss on Bridgette's cheek. "Why don't I introduce you to the others." She took Bridgette's hand to lead her to talk to the other magi.

Belladona looked at the cup cakes. "They still look amazing!" She gushed only having caught a peak of them earlier.

Blythe nodded. "Yeah that would be great." She started to fidget with her ring. She looked over at the excitement from the others and saw the cup cakes. She suck out her tongue at the idea of sweets but they did look really nice.

Luis laughed.

"Amazing Anana! They look so nice!" He grinned.

"Any ugly ones you want me to take care of?" Luis didn't really feel like acknowledging his music teacher, even if it was nice to know he was here.

Aeron glared at the unknown man who'd interrupted their kiss with their girlfriend. Rude. Who even was he?

🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos smiled.

"It's no problem, Angelita," he assures Chara, and smiles at Fawn.

"How are you, Fawn?"

Percy pointed some people out to Blythe. "Belladonna, Luis, Salem, uh.. Eva, Chara, Aeron, Fawn, Sierra, Chance." He nodded. "It's okay if you don't remember everyone's names, we've been over that before, right?"

Thea nodded to Eva. "Yeah! I am, nice to meet you. So... I love your lei."

Fawn shrugged at her teacher. "I'm okay, you?"

☕☕☕☕

Bridgette squeezed her girlfriend closer. "Let's do this."

Chara smiled deciding to walk around she saw Percy and someone new, another new member huh? She smiled and walked over, after some time she decided to let herself belive he could be a good leader so she decided to push her doubts behind her. "Hey Percy," she turned to Blythe "so whats your name? mines Chara" she smiled happy

Sierra leaned down, scrutinizing the cupcakes carefully before plucking up one with blue, purple, and pink. She held it out to Luis. "Chocalate?"

Thea at least confirmed that Eva hadn't been ignoring her and that they were actually new. Eva looked down to her Lei and smiled, "Thank you it was.. my first Pride token I got." She thought fondly. She turned back up to Thea and had spotted her flag, it almost blending in with her hair. "I like your cape, are the Pride Hero?"

Hollie found herself walking up to two tall adult (?) women, the one in a stylish crop top and shorts seemed to have been setting the place up, so she had to be the leader or meditator, right? That seemed like the right person to say hi to.

"Um...is this the Sanctuary?" she began, all courage failing her once she was there. Oh boy what if this wasn't the sanctuary and she just crashed some youth groups party?

Salem smiled and started to lead Bridgette towards the others when some random girl walked up to them. "Yes it is! I don't think we've met. I'm Salem and I run the store and take care of the sanctuary. Are you new to this?" She asked and then realized it would be rude to not introduce her girlfriend. "And this is Bridgette."

Belladona saw the cup cake Sierra held out and stuck her finger in the frosting and took a bit to taste. "mmmmm." She moaned happily. She heard Percy mention her name and looked over. He was just telling the new girl everyones names.

Blythe nodded already lost with all the names. When some girl walked up. She took note of the long hair and guitar. Weird. "I'm Blythe." She smiled and looked up a bit not making eye contact with the other. "Nice to meet you." She wasn't that over whelmed yet. She could handle this.

Luis pouted.

"Mi Reina! That was mine!" He snagged the cupcake.

"...is it good?"

Aeron glanced up. They blinked at Percy, and then turned to Salem and the two girls with her.

"Are you new?" They asked the girl with the overalls.

🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos grinned.

"Much better now that I've seen you again! I'll admit I was a little worried. Hadn't heard from you in too long."

Percy glanced around. "Hey Chara- if you need to take a break, the doors over there are the Sanctuary. They're always open to magi, so it's always going to be safe. I promise."

Thea struck a pose with her skateboard in hand, laughing. "Yep! Bi-man- pridema'am?"

Fawn rubbed the back of her neck. "I've been... a bit busy. But, that's my boyfriend, Aeron!"

☕☕☕☕

Bridgette blinked in surprise at the girl. "Oh! Hello."

Chara smiled nodding, hearing him tell blythe if she needed a break and figured she doesnt handle crowds well, so she gave her the option to talk to her instead of the other way around. She also said to percy, "sorry i've been so busy lately, trouble keeping track of everything"

"This one is now your's!" Sierra said and stuck her tongue out at Belladona. "I hope you enjoy it." She placed it in the red magi's hand.

"Sorry, Luis. You can look around if you want? There's a lot of different flavors." She said, plucking out three cupcakes and balancing them in her hands before skipping off. "I'll be right back!"

She jogged over to Salem and the two other girls. "Hey, Salem and new people! Cupcakes?" She held up the three colorful cupcakes, holding them a bit closer to Salem than the strangers. Sierra knew grief could hurt a person's appetite so it never hurt to offer something sweet. On the other hand only going over with one cupcake would be too obvious. Still all things considered, this wasn't subtle either, but who gives a shit anyways. She absently wondered if either of the new comers were magi. She wasn't sure what answer she hoped for.

Eva laughed as Thea posed, "The name is a mouthful but im sure you could pull it off," she put her fists up in a mock fighting stance "kicking the butt of any -phobe that dares cross you!"

"Huh? Well, kind off. Yeah" Hollie straightened up at the sudden number of people now here. At least they seemed friendly.

"I moved here back around May, an other magi--Marina? Marianne? I'm sorry I'm really bad with names. Anyway, she told me about this place. It just...took me a while to actually come and say hi." She confessed, shrinking back.

"I'm Hollie, by the way. Hollie Point".

Salem took the cupcake and smiled. "Thanks." She took a bite and hummed. "Thats really good." She went still at the mention of Mariana and just continued to eat her sweet.

Belladona smiled. "Thank you sweetie!" She took a bite of her cupcake. "These are really good Mi rey." She said after another bite. A bit of frosting was on her check but at that moment she didn't care.

Blythe shook her head. "Right now I'm good. Becca say making a good first impression matters." She didn't understand why, but after coming home to tell her big sis that she made a friend and that she spent most of the time playing her switch. Her sister explained that not everyone will understand her no duh and some people wont want to be her friend if she does that.

Luis snorted, taking another cupcake and leaning over to kiss the icing off of Bella's cheek.

"Good."

"Aeron Geraldson." They wiggle their fingers a little.

"I'm kinda new, too, most people here have been here longer than me." They shrug.

"Mariana? Pink hearts and Candy? Yeah, she's dead. Last time we were here was for a funeral for her and 3 other magi."

🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos glanced up, nodding at the boy(?) in the skirt Fawn pointed him to.

"Nice. Are you cold?"

Percy nodded. "I get it, I was just letting you know." He offered her a smile, then nodded. "Ah... wanna meet anyone in particular, or just go slow?"

Thea laughed. "Perfect! I love it, cast me in that movie now." She nodded, then heard the comment from across the party- something about an 'Ana' being dead. When blinked. "Wait- Eva, uh, did Ana die?"

☕☕☕☕

Bridgette nodded along to Hollie's introduction, then froze. Dead... uh oh.

Chara smiled unsure what to do everyone already had others to get together with, she could stick around and offer to hang out with Blythe as a possible friend, or maybe go talk with Carlos again, she held her guitar wondering what to do....

"The joys of selling your soul. It just depends on if what you got is worth the price you pay," Sierra added. She wanted to say something comforting, but nothing came to mind. They were all practically strangers to her even if the people around her cared about them. "The best anyone, magi or not, can do is live everyday like that alone is worth it. Afterall, we never know what day will be our last."

Sierra put on her best smile and offered the other three the remaining cupcakes, listing the flavors as she did. Best to follow her own advice and try to make today a good day.

"If I find a listing ill send them your pic" she laughed, Thea was funny and it relaxed her to be able to get back into talking after so long. She heard some chattering from behind her but her ears caught on "Mariana". Eva froze, hoping she misheard until Thea had asked her to confirm. Eva hadn't even visited the sanctuary, much less the memorial room. She really wanted to but couldn't bring herself to go, she didn't want to see them or their names. Eva nodded to confirm, "yes...her, her girlfriend I think, Vanessa, and Vondila," she paused glancing over to Salem "Salem's late sister.....it happened just about a month ago, did you know her?" Thea must have been a Magi by then if she knew Mariana but she was surprised she hadn't heard yet.

"Oh...blow. I'm sorry. I didn't know" Hollie deflated at Aeron's information. Death didn't surprise her, even Aeron and and the cupcake-carrying girl's attitudes were expected considering who they were. But still, she had hoped to talk to Mariana more.

"Still, I'm grateful that she led me here, this seems like a really nice community, I hope I can be of help" she smiled, burying her sneakers in the sand as she fidgeted. The idea of other magi's holding a memorial for when she would die seemed...nice. Like what she was doing mattered to someone. Seaford and it's Magi's seemed nice enough.

Salem nodded. "Yeah it happens." She continued to eat the cupcake. "Thanks Sierra for the cupcake." She smiled. "I'm glad she sent you our way Hollie."

Belladona smiled. "Thanks mi rey." She was blushing a bit but it was okay.

"Um I have no idea." Blythe admitted. "Maybe the best question would be how many people here are magi?" She really had no idea how todo this.

Luis grinned, and took a bite of his own cupcake.

"Any time, Mi Reina." He grinned.

"You'd do the same for me, right?"

Aeron nods.

"It's alright." They hummed.

"She was... nice. Didn't know her well." They shrug.

"Our leader is the guy with white hair over there, Percy Richards. He's cool."

Percy glanced around. "The teacher, blondie with the sunhat, my boyfriend Luis, blue hair, and Salem. Ah, she cut her hair. It looks nice."

Thea blew out a breath. "Shit.. yeah, we talked a few times. I... kinda wondered if she was doing alright. She had a lot of stuff going on."

☕☕☕☕

Bridgette took a cupcake well, nodding her thanks. It was fluffy and sweet... just how she liked it.

Chara nods "those are the ones who arent Magi." she added clarifying for Blythe. with a smile to be nice

"And he's my boyfriend! Well... he's not my only boyfriend and I'm not his only girlfriend. There's also-" Sierra cut off her own ramblings realizing they were going nowhere. "You know what, that's not important. I'm going to go see if he wants a cupcake!"

It may have taken her longer than it should have to realize just who she was talking to. She didn't want to risk getting into another argument with what's his name, again. She checked on Salem, gave her a cupcake, and even met some new people. Mission complete time to move away. Today would be a good day and a good day meant not ruining everything by getting into an argument with someone like she always does, even if she was totally right and they were being idiots wasting their lives away. Sierra shakes her head as she jogs over to Percy, only good thoughts.

Salem looked around as she ate. Did Sierra make these? Cause god they were great. "Sorry love but I have to say these are better then what the cafe have." She smiled up at Bridgette.

Belladona nodded. "Of course mi rey. Especially if it means more kisses." She pressed a kiss on Luis cheek, she wasn't that short but need to stand on tip toes.

Blythe looked over each of the people Percy pointed out. "Salem not Salami." She sighed. Why did Salami stick better then Salem for her?

Luis grinned, and cupped her face to pull her in for a proper kiss.

"Always up for kisses, huh?"

Aeron's mouth clicked shut, as the pipsqueak butted in and then fluttered off, leaving them feeling... defensive. Why couldn't she have kept her nose out of it?

Percy snagged the last cupcake from Sierra, grateful to see her. He then took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and pull her back to his chest, resting his cheek on her forehead. "Hmm? Have you had any of these yet?"

Fawn wandered away from her teacher, catching Aeron's hand. "Hey babe, come over here?" She tugged them towards the water. She had worn the swimsuit, but like always, was too awkward to actually talk to most of the magi. Things were complicated, water was not. Atleast this time there weren't any petticoats in the way, right?

☕☕☕☕

Bridgette laughed. "Ow, you wound me!"

Chara decided to sit in a chair aand look at the occean strumming her guitar as she didnt know who to talk to at the momment. and she was never good at inserting into the conversation, not matter how hard she tried. and began strumming to herself to relax.

"I had some when making them, but not the finished product. I wanted to make sure we would have enough" Sierra hummed, leaning against him. "So did you overhear me saying I was giving this to you or did you just decide to be a cupcake thief?" She joked, bringing her hand up to boop him on the nose.

Salem laughed. "Hey this is a cupcake and if I remember there aren't cupcakes that often at the cafe. But hey I can't get good coffee and a cute girl any where else."

Belladona flushed. "Of course." She leaned in and closed the gap between them kissing Luis. She could taste the sweets they had been enjoying as well as Luis' own sweetness.

Blythe felt weird now that Percy was with his girlfriend. You can do this Blythe just walk up to someone and say hi I'm Blythe. She stood for a moment looking around and noticed Chara playing her guitar. Fuck it she walked over and sat in the chair next to her. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked as she pulled out her switch and started up smash bros.

Luis hummed again, threading his fingers through Bella's hair as he kisses her.

"Is this icing or are you just sweet on me?"

Aeron twitched.

"I don't want to have to walk away every time." They grumble, pulling away from Fawn. They don't really want to... do anything. Walking away feels like they're giving in all over again.

Percy watched Blythe walk away, a bit sad. He'd been about to introduce the two, but he'd been distracted. He hoped the other girl wasn't upset with him... still, he unwraps the cupcake liner. "How about... we share it?" He offered, licking up a stripe of icing before holding it in front of her mouth.

Fawn froze in the sudden annoyance... directed at her? "Babe?"

☕☕☕☕

Bridgette kissed Salem's cheek. "Well, you know my address and I know yours... not as hard as you think?"

Chara was surprised but nods smiling "go ahead, I'll try not to play to loud, and hopefully not bother you to much..." noticing her playing a game she realized like chara and using her guitar to relax, Blythe used video games to relax

Oops. Sierra had honestly just wanted an excuse to step away from what's his name. She didn't mean to crash their conversation. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important?" she said as she tried to figure out the best way to take a bite with how Percy was holding it.

Salem smiled. "Of course. Actually do you think you can stay over tonight? It's." She chewed her lip as her smile fell. "It's been hard being at home. I'm not used to be alone." She had been spending so much time away from her apartment without Vondila there. "We could make some cupcakes that rival Sierra's and cuddle." She suggested trying to make it sound better than that she was just some sad sack.

Belladona licked her lips. "For you mi rey I can be as sweet as you want." She draped her arms around Luis neck.

Blythe nodded not looking up from her game. "It's okay. You can play as loud as you want. Noise doesn't bother me that much." She pulled her legs up and tucked her feet on the seat so they were away from the sand.

Luis giggled, and nuzzled their noses together.

"Perfect, because I'm always sweet for you."

Aeron paused.

"Shit. I'm. I'm sorry, I... I don't know why I'm angry. It's not at you. I swear."

Percy fumbled with the cupcake, making it easier for Sierra to munch on.

"It's okay, that was Blythe, she gets nervous in crowds, so I was showing her around. She's into video games, so maybe you can hit her up. She just wants someone to play with," he grins, "And! We're organizing a Smash Tournament!"

Fawn held up her hands in front of herself.

"No no no no! If you're pissed at me, you're gonna talk about it. Did I do something?"

☕☕☕☕

Bridgette nodded, and taps Salem's nose.

"I can bring Peaches, we can make it a party?"

Chara smiled nodding but still not playing to loud, "so what game are you playing?" she asked curious, as she might now how to play the theme song if she could remember it

"Epic!" Sierra cheered. "I'll have to practice." She gave up and just took a bite.

"Yeah I had spoken with her only a couple times as well, She looked tired but I never thought she was hurting so hard..." Eva had been hoping this outing would be calm and it was, and even though the new Magi's question had been genuine, Eva didn't want to think about them right now, at Pride with everyone. Eva looked at Thea sadly before taking a step back, "Im sorry but I need to go...I hope to see you around" she wished before walking off from the group.

Salem smiled again. "Sounds wonderful."

Belladona beamed. "I'm glad to hear that Mi Rey." She pulled at Luis neck a bit to bring him closer. "Come down a bit so I can kiss you better."

Blythe smiled now this was something she could talk about easily. "I'm playing the original smash brothers. I've played a lot of the newest one, smash ultimate but now I can play every version. So I really like playing Link if I'm playing the computer but if I'm playing someone I like to play Jigglypuff. That way I can use their down smash and put everyone to sleep. It really upsets my big sis cause once she asleep I can attack her quite a few times before shes up again. I'm playing through all the single person side before I move on to the next instalment Melee. Which is the most popular version but I haven't had a chance to play that yet and so getting to play-" She continued to ramble on as she played her game.

Luis leans in, and smiles against Bella's mouth.

"Anything for you, mi Reina. All you have to do is ask."

Aeron flinched.

"I swear to god, I'm not mad at you! If it were something with you I'd tell you immediately! I just! I'm overwhelmed I guess! Or something! We've been out here for hours. There's sand in my boots! I don't know, I'm not good at articulating things, Starshine."

Percy pulled the cupcake up to steal another bite. "I can invite her over and we can all play together?" He suffered.

Fawn pressed her face into her hands. "Why do I keep trying to come to these things? Something always goes wrong!" She turned away from them, feeling close to angry tears.

☕☕☕☕

Bridgette nods decisively. "So that's the plan?"

Chara smiled and let Blythe continue, Chara herself can get carried away with music so she didnt mind. knowing smash bros was a popular game she decided to try and do the theme on her guitar to match what her new possible buddy was talking about

"Alright, but I'll need a warning when you do so we can figure out dinner ahead of time." Sierra hummed, sweetly.

She wasn't over the moon about the idea of having another magi over, but it could be a good opportunity see her mental state. Sierra didn't want to be caught off guard again. Lover or stranger, they all worked together, so this was necessary. That reminded her, she should probably ask Belladona if she wanted to spar soon. Sierra wanted to see the state of her soul gem. It didn't hurt to check, especially with everything going on.

Salem nodded. "Its a plan."

Belladona smiled and kissed Luis she pulled back for a moment. "Perfect."

Blythe continued to info dump on Chara. It was nice to talk to a person. Like the incubators were great and all but they never said much or didn't understand. She noticed that the other started playing the iconic smash theme and she went on talking about the next game in the series.

Luis hummed, and peppered a few kisses to Bella's cheeks.

"You're perfect."

Aeron glared.

"You're the one who always wants to go! You wanted to reach out to these people in the first place!!" They pause, then. They didn't want to be yelling at her. Fuck, why couldn't they think before they speak, ever?

Percy stole another kiss from Sierra's cheek, getting a smudge of icing there. "Of course."

Fawn's fist clenched. She could scream back. She wanted to. She really really wanted to.

She fixed her hat on her head and started walking, hair swinging rhythmically as she did. She didn't have to listen to this. She'd walk home alone.

Chara smiled letting Blythe continue till she was done as she wanted to give her a good time. of course she also looked at the time knowing soon they probably should leave soo to go home. but again she waited for the right moment

****

Sierra brought a hand to collect some of the icing only to bring it up to wipe on Percy's cheek.

Belladona smiled. "Well every perfect reina needs a perfect rey, mi perfect rey." She said and started to peper the other in kisses once he stopped.

"Okay and then there smash ultimate. Its the newest one the one I owned before my wish. And I have completed the single player campaign a bunch of times. Maybe my favorite link in that one only cause its breath of the wild link and that was the first game I ever owned." She beamed once she completed the level she was on.

Luis laughed a little, scrunching his nose as she kissed his face.

"Baaaaabe, I can't think straight enough to keep saying cool stuff when you're being so sweet!"

Aeron their pressed face into their hands, trying to will back the tears that had started now that Fawn had walked away. This. This wasn't like Buck. It wouldn't be. They stormed off the beach, heading anywhere but home or Fawn and her brother's apartment. They needed to get somewhere with no people.

Percy used his finger to swipe the icing off and suck on it, smiling to himself. He... knew today hadn't been perfect, but his girlfriend was happy. Wasnt that enough?

Chara smiled "Thats really awesome you know so much about games. Hey Blythe, I unfortunately have to go home but tell you what, if ever you wanna hang out or talk, here." she gave the girl her phone number, "Hopefully I'll see you again soon ok?" she said sweetly packing her guitar up and getting ready to go home

"Want to hang out here a bit longer and swim or you ready to head back? I guess we should ask Belladona what she wants to do." Sierra glanced over to see Belladona and Luis. "Or she's already doing what she wants to be doing."

Sierra starts giggling. They looked so cute like that. Oh! She wiggled away from Percy and spoke in a sort of stage whisper, "I'm gonna go get my phone. I wanna get a picture of them!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna join owari-magica? https://discord.gg/c2FKmwS


End file.
